Chronokinesis
The ability to control one's perception of time (and to a certain extent, space) through psychic means. AKA Tempokinesis or Temporal Manipulation. Two theories are involved in this: in which one either accelerates his particles to "slow down" time or in which one is able to manipulate the forces separating the third dimension and the fourth dimension to essentially put one part of his presence within the plane of space-time, enabling him to manipulate both space and time up to the extent of his brain's capacity. Chronokinetic Theories Many theories have been put up discussing the possibility of humans having the ability to have control over time, in which one either accelerates his particles to make everything around him move beneath his superhuman reaction time; another theory is a human's ability to unlock the full capacity of the brain, in which one has the ability to manipulate the fourth-dimension of space-time. Chronokinetic Abilities Edit Chronokinesis can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Real-time manipulation: Chronokinetic users are well known to control present time according to their will, rendering them essentially invincible. **TimeStop: A misnomer; time is unable to completely and utterly pause. Instead, the user ''slows down time to such an extent that time appears to stop, when in actuality time is just moving very, very slowly. **''TimeSkip'': '''The ability in which a user fast-forwards time at a speed where the user appears to "jump" forward in time. **TimeWarp: Limited to the 4D-manipulation theory, the user targets a single third-dimensional area in which time would exist separately according to his whim. An example would be slowing down a falling ball without affecting the anything else. **Rewind: A highly controversial ability, it allows the user to go back in time, bringing about the endless contradictions concerning time paradoxes. One theory realizes the possibility that one simply transports his presence back in time, but is unable to change anything and instead watches the past like a "movie", '''Level 1Edit First, sit in a quiet room. Take an analog/digital (watch/clock) and place it beside you. Close your eyes and place your hands beside you. Start thinking of a group of time fragments, slowly try to use your hands to compress them. The fragments have to be squeezed together without any gaps left. By then, your analog/digital (watch/clock) would have stopped ticking for few moments. If you lose your concentration, time moves again. level 2 temporal blast create a psi ball first then imagine light blue energy is going into the ball then perform the ki flame technique and imagine time merging with the ball (warning doing this for too long will make the ball unstable and may cause it to explode) then push it and imgine it hitting your foe and making wiped from the space time continuim level 3 chronoclaw of kazar first cast psi over your enitre arm then imagine the psi becoming times energy and froming into a glove/claw sorta thing now when you attack with it imagine your opponent is collapsing to pieces or falling apart level 4 temporal storm make a temporal psi ball or psi ball made of time but make 10 of them once youve made 10 imagine theyre energy transforms into a deadly storm and everyone hit by it is erased from the space time continium level 5 chronoarmour cast psi over your whole body and fuse the psi with chrono energy and everything that hits you doesnt hurt at all and becomes nothing level 6 reversal DO NOT ATTEMPT (at lest bring a jacket first jk) ok first sit with 4 or more anolog clocks around you. listen un till all yopu hear are the ticks. when your ready slow down time to a near stop and image the clocks ticking in reversal. open eyes note the time before you start and when you open your eyes you will see that in the time warp little to no time has past. Devices Edit Get a device that will make a ticking noise every second (ex. watch) . Go to a quite place with the device and relax. Listen to the device for a while and pay attention to the gaps in between. Hear them getting longer or shorter. Once you hear this you have done it correctly. Also, putting things in slow motion would be a first great development of Chronokinesis, try focusing on the molecules of an object, and now picture them totally slowing down and coming all together like 1, this could lead into an Explosion power if you speed the mocules up and seperate them. ** 'Its use is very rare' Category:Kinesis